


Pictures

by softforchoni (Gleek54)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Flirting, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek54/pseuds/softforchoni
Summary: Cheryl saw Toni taking pictures for the Blue and gold.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 9





	Pictures

Here at Riverdale High, football was something really important each Friday they were a game here at school or at another one. It was always a big event with all the football players, the cheerleader's, most of all the Town is cheering up on them.

The bulldogs were pretty good but, the real show was the River Vixen cheerleading squad.

Their Captain was Cheryl Blossom, the most beautiful girl in this school. Pale skin, fiery red hair, long legs and those red plump lips. If perfection had an image it would be hers for sure.

Toni Topaz was the photographer for the Blue and gold, the school newspaper. Her job mostly consists on taking pictures of the football, since it was the only thing that was happening on this school. 

On Friday night as usual, Toni was at the football game in the bleacher Taking some shot of the game and some of the beautiful red hair she spotted a couple of weeks ago. It was a cold fall night she was wearing one of her warmest flannel plus a sweatshirt under it.

The cheerleaders were wearing their winter uniform with the long sleeves.

Toni was doing her job when sweet pea came to her. " Hey Tiny, are you finished with this it's fucking cold.

" I'm sorry pea I need to take some more, but just go I can go home later."

" You sure"

" Yeah go, I'll just call you when I'm done so you could pick me up."

" Alright then Have fun, and stop stalking the red girl you'll scare her."

" I'm not stalking, go it's cold."

Sweet pea took her bike and went back to the trailer park.

After the halftime show on which Cheryl was the star Toni took a lot of photos.

Cheryl had Spotted the Girl taking photo of her before. At first she thought she was Working for the Blue and gold, which is true, but she was getting suspicious. "Veronica Who's the photo Girl?.”

" Toni Topaz she works for the newspaper."

" Well I think she maybe is taking pictures of me."

" Cheryl she is for weeks actually, I'm surprised you haven't notice her before, she's always looking at you even at school."

"I can't blame her obviously I'm good looking."

" Maybe you should talk to her."

" I'm not sure she's my stalker, this would be weird Ronnie."

" I think you need to meet New people she's cute go for it."

" We'll see, for now we need to cheer our team."

The cheerleading squad has done another number before the end of the night since the Bulldogs won their game. Toni was done with the pictures but, she stayed a little longer to watch the show. Looking at the red hair girl Who was really sexy. As the Cheerleader was leaving the field, Toni got her stuff and walk to the parking lot.

" Hey photo girl!"

She turned back to look at Who was calling her, to see the beautiful red hair girl." What can I Do for you red."

" I saw you stalking me."

" I'm not stalking you I'm taking pictures for the newspaper, not my fault if you are in the squad."

" I'm not sure we could see the other girls on your photos."

Toni smirked while looking at the Girl from bottom to top. " I only take beautiful things in pictures and it happens that you are beautiful."

" You are a sweet talker photo Girl."

" My name is Toni By the way."

Cheryl smirked since she already knows the other girl's name. " Oh, I know your name, I just like to call you photo girl."

"Maybe you wanna go to Pops for a milkshake."

" Why not, you could show me the pictures of me you took tonight."

They walked to Toni's bike." Don't worry, I'll go slow."

She gave her the helmet and took off her flannel to hand it to her. " Wear that it's getting cold on a bike."

" Thank you T.T"

She hops on Toni's bike and the girls went to Pops, the first of many more milkshake dates.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the little fluff. Comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
